


you opiate this hazy head of mine

by louish



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, High Sex, M/M, and blowjobs lol, choking if u squint, its just a fun time, yall idk i wrote this while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louish/pseuds/louish
Summary: george and alex are dating!! yayso they get high and fuck
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	you opiate this hazy head of mine

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is based on the tweet thats like
> 
> i think weed got viagra in it

it hits him as soon as he sets the bowl down. a rush of calm followed by a shift in his reality. the lines in his vision blur a little, and he feels the whole room shift with the added chemicals now coursing through his bloodstream. the music playing sounds a little bit better, he can hear every little instrument, the subtle chord changes, every detail put into it. everything he touches feels a little more personal, he glides his hands aimlessly over the blanket under him, over george’s hand, over any textures he can. 

he feels a bit like he’s floating. he’s away from his thoughts for just seconds before getting lost in them again. they seem to just keep flowing with no real order and it feels right that way. it’s almost as though he’s watching himself through his own eyes. his mind won’t sync with his body but it feels natural. it’s just what he needed.

he feels really fucking good. 

he drags his eyes over his boyfriend, busy fussing with packing his own bowl. he doesn’t even notice the smile creep up onto his face but george notices it first, giving a silly grin with a soft chuckle. “god, you’re fuckin trashed.” he teases, pulling the bowl up to his lips and taking a drag. it was a bit erotic the way his lips curled around the end, pink and a bit raw, alex can’t take his eyes away. 

he feels a heat in his lower stomach as his cock twitches in his boxers and suddenly the room seems a bit more stuffy. he feels his heartbeat pick up speed in his chest. the smell of weed is thick, almost choking him, and the damp air seeping in from the slightly open window isn’t doing much to counter it. 

“george i feel good. ’m happy you’re ‘ere with me.” alex blurts mindlessly, his voice hoarse, thick and barely a whisper. when he was high he spoke whatever was on his mind even if it didn’t make much sense. luckily for him his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind it. he really did enjoy times like this, the two of them soaking up each others company. being vulnerable together alone in alex’s room. talking about everything and nothing all at once. it was something he could only do with his sweetheart, and he knew george felt the same way.

george finishes of his second bowl with a few coughs and a dopey grin, his eyes red and heavily lidded. he gives the boy lying next to him a look over and feels himself flush. alex truly looked heavenly sometimes and he didn’t even realize it. his brown fringe slightly damp from their shower, some bits sticking up and others clinging to his forehead with the sheen layer of sweat he was forming. his cute little button nose slightly red matching his cheeks as they curved around his goofy smile. he was laid out on his bed with only george’s hoodie and a pair of boxers. his demeanor was pliant and soft, something they both knew was reserved just for george. god he was pretty.

george lowered his eyes a bit more, catching a glimpse in the younger boy’s cock filling slightly under the fabric and felt his lips tug into a smile. “looks like you’re packing something for me, yeah?” he slurred out a bit slow. alex felt his flush deepen as he moved his hands to cover himself. “‘s jus’ the weed, piss off.” he muttered, feeling a newfound shyness as he felt his boyfriend’s eyes on him. george just smirked back at him, slightly basking in the feeling of making alex flustered with just a look. he trailed his hand up his thigh, inching his fingers just beneath the opening before repeating the action over and over again.

alex cursed slightly, intense cottonmouth he had making swallowing nearly impossible as he tilted his head back against the pillow. george always teased him this way, messing about the insides of his thighs, never touching him where he wants it. right now it was a bit more unbearable, the mere sensation of being touched is overstimulating enough with his high affecting every nerve in his body. lucky for him, george seemed to be a bit more eager for it than normal, moving to position himself between alex’s legs. he rubbed over the boy’s dick, slowly drawing out the movements. alex whined, as he bucked up into the pressure, feeling his face redden as he rutted helplessly into his boyfriend’s hand.

“gonna suck you off yeah?” george explained, pulling alex out of the front of his boxers in a slift motion. alex nods his head furiously, looking down at the lewd scene in front of him. george was laid comfortably between his legs on his stomach. the sight of alex’s cock, red and completely solid next to george’s smug yet defeated face was almost- almost enough to make him spill a bit prematurely. 

george smiled one last time before licking lightly at the head of his cock, making a show of cleaning up the precum collecting there. alex gripped at the sheet as he groaned, his knuckles going white with the tightness of his grip. george took him into his mouth effortlessly, sinking all the way down until he felt him hit the back of his throat. he stayed for a moment, shaking his head lightly as he avoided gagging before pulling back up again with an obscene slurping noise.

alex couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t form a single coherent thought. they’d never actually done anything like this while high and he mentally kicked himself for not doing it sooner. it felt so much more intense, every drag of george’s tongue against his skin lingered. he could feel everything happening to him at once. the sound of his own blood flow coursed through his head and rang in his ears. the feeling of saliva cooling against his cock, the heat of george’s hands gripping his legs, the feeling of bruises forming under his skin. he felt it all. it was too much and not enough all at the same time. he was gagging for it, he could never have enough.

soon, george had picked up a rhythm, moving his mouth quickly up and down his shaft with a purpose, palming himself through his joggers all the while. he twisted his tongue around every bit of alex that he could, his eyes brimming with tears so much alex couldn’t tell if they were red from the weed or from sucking him off. alex mewled as slight, incoherent curses fell from his mouth. he reveled in the light gags coming from the older man, speeding up his shallow thrusts when he felt his orgasm nearing. alex grabbed at george’s hair, pushing his head down and pulling it back up again. alex fucked into his mouth eagerly chasing his orgasm without much consideration for george, tightening his grip and pulling his down one last time with a deep groan as he came right into his throat.

george pulled off his cock, smiling wide as he stuck out his tongue, proudly showing how well he swallowed the load. alex let his head fall back against the pillow, his chest rose and fell deeply with each breath he took. george busied himself with sucking hickeys into the boy’s inner thighs, finishing each off with a kiss. they sat for a few minutes, listening to each others breathing calm. 

“how do ya feel?” george uttered with a small laugh, his voice raw and fucked out. alex couldn’t find the words to reply and gave a small grunt, rubbing the boy’s cheek in a silent approval. george moved up so he was sat up at the headboard next to alex before pulling him into a messy kiss, both boys biting at the others lips and licking feverishly into each others mouths. george sighed when they finally pulled away, looking into the boy’s eyes for a few moments before turning back over to grab the bowl again. 

they both smoked a bit more, falling deeper into their highs all over again. turning into a fit of giggles and hushed words, falling into each other. george grabbed alex’s hand, moving it over his cock, forgotten yet still rock solid in his own joggers. “are you gonna help me out as well, or are ya truly a pillow princess.” he teased, biting his lip slightly as alex grabbed his dick a bit harder. “fuck off already.” he groaned, reaching over him to fumble through their drawer for the lube. he plopped back down with a smile, handing over the bottle to the older man. “i think you know what i want.” alex mumbled with a smirk, moving himself to sit up on his knees.

george was quick to open him up, his fingers slick as they fucked into him. he worked them in easily, giving extra attention to the boys prostate, letting out a sadistic low chuckle at the boy whining under him. it didn’t take long for one finger to become two and then three and soon enough alex was practically begging to be fucked, pushing his ass back against him as moans fell uselessly from his lips.

“george, p-please, need you inside,” he whined, holding himself open. being high completely changed the way he acted, he would never normally be this needy and borderline slutty but it was as if he couldn’t help himself. his cock dripped uselessly against the sheets, hard and untouched. he felt like he was on fire. he’d never felt so much lust before, he truly needed george to give him what he was begging for. he was desperate to be fucked, his whole body shaking with anticipation for it. george tsked from behind him, slicking himself up before rubbing his cock over the boys hole. “look at you begging for it, needy boy aren’t you?” he taunted, slapping his cock against him, refusing to put it in. 

“george i can’t i- please just fuck me i can’t take it.” alex felt tears fall from his eyes as curled a hand around his cock, seeking any pressure he could get. george grabbed his hands putting both behind his back before lining himself up, pushing in slowly until he completely bottomed out. alex let out a low drawn out moan, his voice nearly completely gone. he sounded totally ruined, his face red and streaked with tears. george pushed his face in the pillow before pulling out until only the tip was in, pushing forward again with more force before building up a pace. alex’s moans jump with each hard thrust into him, his eyes roll up into his head as george holds his head up by his hair with one hand, the other still holding both of his hands behind him. “george, oh god, oh f-fuck.” alex moaned out, thoughtless and scrambled. he could only whine breathlessly as he let his boyfriend manhandle him, each rough thrust inside his small body sending ripples of pleasure and dull pain throughout him. he couldn’t decide if he should squeeze his eyes shut or keep them open, the constant flow of tears giving them a light sting, he saw colours behind his eyelids when he shut them. his brain was frazzled, pumping out a mix of hormones that kept his head spinning and his heart full. he can hear george’s voice but it seems far away, like comforting murmurs. his senses are all out of whack and he struggles to piece them together bit by bit.

george was ruthless with his thrusts, giving everything he could. he can feel alex’s every move through his cock as he dragged himself in and out of the boy, each thrust drawing sweet moans out of boy squirming boy under him. his hips seem to be moving on their own as his speed changed frequently, switching from languid, slow drags to rough choppy thrusts. the scene before him was enough to drive him crazy as he spread alex out, looking at how his hole wrapped easily around his cock. he let his thumb rest just where they connected, feeling his cock drag out nearly fully before plunging back in and grinning to himself as alex let out another embarrassed groan. “you’re pretty here,” he muttered, almost to himself, “you can really take it, hm? you slut.” 

alex felt his face warm up against the pillow, biting back a moan as he fucked back against the other boy. “fuck, m’ gonna cum soon. don’t stop please, fuck me.” he groaned, sticking his own fingers in his mouth. he felt like a slut truly, with his face all red and tears streaking down his face, drooling over his own fingers and having his neck squeezed until he nearly passed out. 

he felt his orgasm brewing low in his gut, whining out as if it hurt. he lost himself in the feeling, feeling his hips bruise under george’s tight grip. he was melting into the sheets, his mind struggling to focus on one sensation at a time. he bounced back against the boy a final few times, rutting his untouched cock into the soiled sheets for any friction he could get. “please, can i cum?” he choked out, fully crying by this point.

he barely heard a meek grunt of approval from george before crying out, spilling onto the sheets beneath him. he sunk into the bed, falling in and out of consciousness as he felt george still fucking into him. “gonna cum, yeah? fill you up good and proper.” george grunted as he followed suit, his thrusts slowing to a stop until he was just grinding against the smaller boy. 

alex winced as george pulled out of him, shying away when he felt the man spread him open again as he watched his cum ooze out of the boy obscenely.

george grinned and gave a final slap to his ass before pulling him into his chest and smothering him with praises and kisses, both of them still attempting to catch their breath and both riding the highs of the weed and their orgasms.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this but the title is medicine by the 1975 :’) thanks for reading luv u all!


End file.
